Together or Not At All
by FoolForSpuffy147
Summary: Buffy proves to Spike that she loves him in the final battle of the Hellmouth.


I know that there are a million "How Chosen should've ended" fics, but I had to get this one out of me.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, it would've ended _very_ differently.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"No, you don't, but thanks for saying it."

Buffy wanted to let go. But she saw a twitch in Spike's eye and heard the resignation in his voice.

"Yes, I do."

She stood on her toes and used every ounce of Slayer strength she had to bite his neck.

"I love you, Spike," Buffy said as she licked the blood off of his neck. "And now I've claimed you. You're mine for life."

Spike nodded. "Yours, pet."

All of a sudden, the burning sensation that coursed through Spike turned into a warm light. He started to feel more than his soul.

"My heart...Buffy...It's...it's beating!" Spike said.

Faith watched in awe, but knew that she had to leave. As she led the newly made Slayers out to the school, she grimaced as Kennedy got slashed by an Ubervamp just as they made it out of the pit, but beheaded the vamp that attacked Kennedy easily.

Back at the Hellmouth pit, Buffy picked up the amulet with her scythe and let it gather some of the blood that dripped from Spike's neck. Then she yanked it off of Spike's neck held it to her waist and let the blood from her waist drip over the amulet.

"Remember how it was with Dawn?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at her in awe. "Yes," he said.

"We will get out of this, Spike. Together or not at all."

Buffy used the scythe to throw the amulet into the pit as the blood of the Slayer and the Master vampire mixed together. The amulet still shone like the sun, channeling sunlight as it fell deeper and deeper into the pit.

The two of them raced up the stairs into the ashes of the falling school, not even noticing the sunlight shining upon them as they jumped on top of the school building. Holding her scythe in one hand and Spike's hand in the other, Buffy and Spike jumped from rooftop to rooftop as the town of Sunnydale crumbled and fell into the ground.

"Is it just me," Xander asked, "or did Captain Peroxide become the new Daywalker?"

Dawn looked out of her window and smiled at the two blondes. "There's nothing impossible for those two, is there?"

Spike and Buffy took one huge leap from the building onto the roof of the school bus, holding onto it as it drove past the Sunnydale city limits. As the crumbling stopped, the bus came to a slow halt. Buffy and Spike jumped off the roof of the bus.

"I can't believe it!" Spike said.

"I can," Buffy said.

Caught up in the moment, Spike bit Buffy's neck without vamping out, sinking his blunt teeth into her skin.

"I love you, Buffy," Spike said as he licked the blood off of her neck. "I'll never leave you. You're mine until the day I die."

"Yours, Spike."

Back in the bus, some of the newly made Slayers watched the two of them in awe. Faith and Willow, however, had to hold Xander and Giles back from running out of the bus as Spike bit Buffy's neck. The two men looked in shock at Spike's face, as it remained human even as he finished the bite. Then, the Scooby Gang left the bus, leaving the newly made slayers inside to take care of each others' injuries.

"What just happened?" Willow asked.

"I believe Spike just claimed Buffy...without going into his demonic form," Giles said. He took off his glasses and cleaned them quickly, marvelling at the sight in front of him.

"Is Spike human now?" Xander asked.

"I don't really know," Faith said. "But Buffy claimed him first."

"We'll definitely have to go to LA to do research on this," Dawn said. Giles looked at Dawn in shock, but smiled in realization of what she was going to become.

"Too bad Kennedy didn't make it," Willow said.

"I never liked her," Andrew said.

Xander turned to Andrew and asked him about Anya. Andrew told Xander that Anya died saving his life. Then everyone turned to look at the large pit that used to be Sunnydale. A small sign saying "Welcome to Sunnydale" fell into the pit.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith said.

"There is another one in Cleveland," Giles said. "Not to spoil the moment…"

"We saved the world," Xander said.

"We _changed _the world," Willow said. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. There are Slayers awakening everywhere."

"We'll have to find them," Giles said.

"We will," Willow said.

Everyone continued talking as they walked closer to Buffy and Spike. Some of them snarked about how everything they knew was gone while others wondered how Spike stood in the sunlight with them. The two blondes looked at the ruins of Sunnydale and let everything that happened in the past few minutes sink in.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us…" Giles said.

"I just wanna sleep, yo," Faith said. "For like a week."

"I guess we all could," Dawn said. "If we wanted to."

"Yeah, the First is scrunched, so...What do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, Buffy?" Dawn asked. "What _are _we gonna do now?"

Buffy looked at everyone else, and then at Spike, who smiled at her with the promise of a lifetime together. "We live," she said.

"Together," Spike said.

* * *

><p>What exactly happened to Spike is left up to your interpretation. Please favorite and review!<p> 


End file.
